pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Dubie
Norman Dubie (born April 10, 1945) is an American poet. Life Dubie was born in Barre, Vermont. Dubie is a graduate of the Iowa Writers' Workshop. He teaches in the graduate Creative Writing Program at Arizona State University, in Tempe, where he is Regents Professor of English. He is the author of more than 18 books, often assuming historical personae in his works. Dubie's poetry has been included in The New Yorker, Ploughshares,http://www.pshares.org/authors/author-detail.cfm?authorID=417 The Paris Review, FIELD, and Blackbird, an online journal of literature and the arts. Recognition Dubie has received numerous fellowships (including the National Endowment for the Arts and the Ingram Merrill Foundation) and awards, Billy Collins selected Dubie's poem "Of Politics and Art" for his anthology, Poetry 180. In popular culture The Tucson-based band Calexico have stated that Dubie's poetry was very influential on their album Carried to Dust, particularly the song "Two Silver Trees".http://www.uncut.co.uk/music/calexico/interviews/12102 Publications Poetry *''The Horsehair Sofa''. Plainfield, VT: Goddard Journal Publications, 1969. *''Alehouse Sonnets''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1971. *''The Prayers of the North American Martyrs''. Lisbon, IA: Penumbra Press, 1975. *''Popham of the New Song''. Port Townsend, WA: Graywolf, 1975. *''In the Dead of the Night''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1975. *''The Illustrations''. New York: G. Braziller, 1977. *''A Thousand Little Things, and other poems''. Omaha, NB: Abbatoir Editions/University of Nebraska, 1978. *''Odalisque in White: Two poems''. Seattle, WA: Porch Publications, 1979. *''The City of the Olesha Fruit''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1979. *''The Everlastings''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1980. *''The Window in the Field''. Copenhagen, Denmark: Razorback Press, 1981. *''Selected and New Poems''. New York: Norton, 1983. *''The Springhouse: Poems''. New York: Norton, 1986. *''Groom Falconer: Poems''. new York: Norton, 1989. *''Radio Sky: Poems''. New York: Norton, 1991. *''The Clouds of Magellan''. Santa Fe, NM: Recursos Press, 1991. *''The Mercy Seat: Collected and new poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2001. *''Ordinary Mornings of a Coliseum''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2004. *''The Insomniac Liar of Topo''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2007. Anthologized * The American Poetry Anthology: Poets under Forty. New York: Avon, 1975. * Poetry as Process: Fifty Contemporary American Poets (edited by Alberta Turner). New York: McKay, 1977. * The Face of Poetry: One Hundred Poets. Arlington, VA: Gallimaufry, 1977. * The Longman Anthology of Contemporary American Poetry (edited by Stuart Friebert and David Young) . London: Longman, 1983. * The Morrow Anthology of Young American Poets (edited by Smith and Bottoms). New York: Morrow, 1984. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Norman Dubie b. 1945, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 8, 2012. Audio / video *''Norman Dubie: A reading'' (audiobook). Tucson, AZ: Tucson Poetry Center, 1977.Search results = au:Norman Dubie + audiobook, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 20, 2016. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Of Politics and Art" at Poetry 180 * Norman Dubie b. 1945 at the Poetry Foundation * The Spirit Tablets at Goa Lake (long poem). * Norman Dubie profile & 6 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Norman Dubie profile & 5 poems at Blackbird, VII:1 *Norman Dubie profile & 6 poems at Blackbird, X:1 ;Audio / video *Norman Dubie at YouTube ;Books *Norman Dubie at Amazon.com ;About *Norman Dubie at the Griffin Poetry Prize Category:1945 births Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:People from Barre, Vermont Category:Writers from Vermont Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets